


「歌剧魅影」 A bit of an Anniversary

by Shakarian



Series: Musical [6]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 07:33:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29346663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shakarian/pseuds/Shakarian
Summary: 完全忠实于剧情作发挥的话实在很难找到产出糖的机会。但连续不断的插千刀已经搞得人快郁结于心了，只得很不情愿地动用平行世界大法--就定在月黑风高夜之后，来不及因羞愧而开溜的魅影与小魔女克莉丝汀的私奔生活吧。
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Series: Musical [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096478
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	「歌剧魅影」 A bit of an Anniversary

埃里克从不庆祝自己的生日。

克莉丝汀曾经试图刺探有关那天的讯息，只遭到断然拒绝。时至今日，仍未得逞。

“母亲希望我根本不存在。所以关于出生这件事，没什么值得开心的。”她假装学习回忆中那张面无表情的脸说话，板起面孔，抱着手臂--当然，没有真的出声。

仿佛心有灵犀般，埋首于图纸堆里的男子抬头看了她一眼，没察觉到什么异状，于是继续潜心同他的委托奋斗。阳光照着黑色羊毛马甲包裹的挺直脊背，固定面具的金属在发丝间闪闪发亮。

他思考得太过专心，并没发现她一直在看他，怀着憧憬，甚至还有点小小的冲动想要捣蛋。

他们如今的生活是一段又一段悠长的旅程。携手仰望蓝绿色的冰川，和高耸入云的群山。为铺天盖地的鸟群一同迁徙惊叹，在酷烈炎热的风沙中学着当地人的模样，用宽大披巾裹住自己的脸。父亲在她年幼时也曾带她在村庄与村庄之间四处旅行，但那时她从未想过，未知的世界居然是如此广阔，万事万物会有如此不同的面貌。或是秀丽，或是雄壮。有的脆弱，甚或诡秘。

茶汤的色泽从碧绿而芳香，到殷红而明亮。可可香甜，咖啡苦涩，豆蔻与肉桂会变成异香扑鼻的饮料。芒果让人嘴角发红，桃子的外皮像少女脸上的绒毛，杏子甘甜如蜜。汤包里的汁水滚烫，玉米片要蘸上辛辣的酱。烘熟的小鱿鱼肚子被土豆与肉泥塞得鼓鼓囊囊，拿起弯弯的小刀割取烤熟的羊腿。米饭上摆放的鱼片是生的，章鱼触须在端上桌时还会挣扎扭动。

她已经开始试着将所见所闻纺织成线，编织进自己的唱腔里。曾经贫瘠的歌声因为这些奇特经历逐渐丰富多彩，而一切改变，都是因为他的到来。

旅途中，为了隐藏踪迹，并非什么场合都适宜克莉丝汀露面表演。但两人从不需要为费用担心。她那无所不能的天使哪怕是随手握住一缕微风，都能将之化为满捧黄金。

有时是拼凑木片与铁条制成的精巧机关；有时是兴之所至的雕刻。有时他会派人将作品送去画廊，签名是神秘的“Y先生”。但他从不展示自己创作的乐谱，他心中的女主角，只有克莉丝汀一个人。

若是埃里克决定要设计某所建筑，他们会在一个地方留得久些。这种时候，克莉丝汀更愿意租下一所真正的屋子，假装那是旅途中的温暖篝火，代替只能令人联想到漂泊的旅馆。

朴实，雅致，明亮的房间，透过窗户就能看到枝繁叶茂的小花园。水晶瓶里插着从园子里摘来的鲜花，摆在桌布上的烛台会在晚餐时分点燃。烤箱里传来糕饼的甜香，鸭胸和羊排在平底锅中滋滋作响。

她喜欢生活中有些小小的仪式感。可是埃里克，唉，就跟不过生日一样，他也不在意任何节日。

当然并非独断专横地制止。他甚至往往挑准了抵达的日子，让她被热情的水花泼个透湿；在震耳欲聋的爆竹声中捂着耳朵；同街道上橄榄色皮肤的狂欢人群一起扭动。凝视她或是狼狈，或是大笑，或是欣喜忘形的面孔，面具之后，被长长睫毛覆盖的眼睛里像是有星光流动。

只是，他从不真的参与其中，永远疏远无言地站在一边。好似除了她之外的整个世界，都跟他毫无关联。

想到他的沉默，克莉丝汀的心像是有根刺在扎。

她的天使分明已经展露出凡人的情感。当黑夜笼罩一切，当他们紧紧相拥，她会碰触到他潜藏的激情，还有带着羞怯的温柔。可是，哪怕已经如此亲近，埃里克仍旧不曾习惯亲吻，也不肯点亮灯光，让她能够在狂喜之刻来临时汲取他眼中的火焰。

戴着面具时，他才是那个自信，优雅又从容的男子。用来遮盖自己面容的，不仅有冷漠坚硬的白瓷，也有伸手不见五指的黑暗。

明明她已经非常熟悉那一半毁坏的脸。她抚摸过每一丝凹凸，探索过每一线伤痕，贴着皮肤感受过缺损头骨下的跳动，知道看似宽大扭曲的嘴唇品尝起来实际上柔软又温暖。可是埃里克总是在她试图诱使他回吻时僵硬退却，永远拒绝将整张面孔坦然展露在她眼前。

或许就是初入地宫那一天，她初见他真容时的畏缩逃避，让他心中扎下了一根深深的刺。

如何才能拔去那伤人的荆棘；如何才能让他明白，因未知而生的恐惧，已经转为相知后全然的爱恋。

克莉丝汀轻手轻脚地退出房间。

\---

工作终于告一段落。埃里克站起身，伸了个懒腰，想要活动活动筋骨。但有人从背后扑了上来，双手环住他的腰，还把全身的重量使劲往上压。突如其来的袭击让他失去重心，一头栽倒在地毯上。

克莉丝汀时常这样偷袭他。在夜晚，熄了灯以后。双手环绕着他的身躯，脸贴在他背上，呼吸的热气透过衣裳钻进皮肤。而他总会转过身，将她打横抱起，走向卧室。这是他们无言的默契。

可是，现在晌午刚过，天色仍然明亮。

戴面具的人有些疑惑地看向他的天使。散着头发的小可爱正跪坐在他腿上，手里攥着一把翠绿的细小枝叶。察觉到视线，克莉丝汀松开手，将叶子撒上他的额头。

“圣诞节站在槲寄生下面的人规定要去亲吻别人。”她的语气无比理直气壮。“所以，你得吻我，不能拒绝。”

老实说，他不太确定槲寄生到底是个什么借口，但现在他正被压在地板上不得动弹，根本站不起来。而且……

眼角余光瞥向窗外，盛放的花朵轰轰烈烈。

埃里克头一次听说这个节日开着花而不是下着雪。

搞不懂那个头发蓬松的脑袋里现在转着的是哪种念头。但这不重要，因为克莉丝汀正在张大眼睛看着他，瞳孔的湖绿光泽里夹杂着放射状的细细金线。被这双眼一眨也不眨地看着，连最顽固的岩石也要碎裂崩解。

只要一声令下，他可以挖出自己的心献给她，而她只不过是任性地索求一次双唇的触碰。

他伸出手，捧起她的脸。

原本以为只会浅尝辄止。但在发觉之前，已经无法逃离。

攀缘缠绕的手臂如同荡漾的水流，固执地将他往她所在的方向拉近。光洁若卵石的膝盖紧紧倚靠着他的身侧，云朵般松软的细棉布长袍打着卷儿堆在腰际。仿佛小羊一样洁白的腿在他肋骨下方磨蹭，肌肤与肌肤中间只隔了一层薄薄的衬衫。

面容纯真的女巫牢牢禁锢着猎物，将之拖入蓄谋已久的陷阱。

嘴唇宛如睡梦，气息像是上好的香槟酒。那发梢滴落乳香与没药的秀美女子，将他的城池重重围困，明明已经势在必得，却不再前进。固执地，固执地等待，等待城门自己开启。

她等着一个真正的吻，等着……他。

同以往的每一次一样，克莉丝汀想要从他这里得到的，一定会得到。在全副武装的女王面前，手无寸铁的幽魂没有丝毫反抗之力。

“Teach me……”丢盔弃甲之前，埃里克含糊地恳求。

“今天真的是圣诞节。”诡计得逞的魔女把嘴唇移到他耳边，低低的气音像羽毛轻搔。

埃里克曾经引以为傲的头脑仍在晕眩，像是啜饮了太多的美酒。但他的的确确并不是笨蛋。

“可是--”

一根手指按上他的嘴唇，阻止更多煞风景的言辞。

“真的。”她的神色非常严肃。“圣诞节是用来庆祝神明降生的纪念日。五年前的今天，有位天使降临在我的世界，你出现在我身边。所以从某种意义上来说，这算是另一个“圣”诞节，是独属于我们的纪念日。”

湖水从碧绿眼眸中满溢出来，滴落在他胸口，像是岩浆一样滚烫。

他想替她擦去眼泪--但不能。全身上下都在无法遏制地颤抖，没有任何一块肌肉听从头脑控制。狂潮在他脸上汹涌奔流，面具遮盖的脸孔像是一片泥泞的沼泽，而他却因那从胸口燃烧蔓延的野火，连张开手指都无法办到。

他的样子一定糟糕透顶。但每一次的狼狈不堪，其实也都是因为克莉丝汀。

“你是我的天使，埃里克。”她流着泪，又露出微笑。”但我太贪心，不想只要天使。”

无往不利的女神从胜利的欢宴中起身，抛下兵器，离开舒展旌旗的军队。他的女王，以雪松筑起宝座，黄金铺地，白银铸为华柱。手捧王冠，迎接她亲手虏获的战俘。

“埃里克，你是我的国王。”

她在他头上加以冠冕。

渡过深黑阴暗的护城河，跨越雪白的陶土城墙。卸下最后一片盔甲，仅余的隔阂轰然瓦解。他终于彻底袒露自己，接受她目光的洗礼。那样目不转睛的注视，眼中是全然的信赖与欣喜，毫无防备，毫不掩藏。

手牵着手，他与她一同步入圣殿，在象牙的高台与白玉石柱间流连忘返。葡萄园里盛开着百合与玫瑰，空气中充溢着蜂蜜与酒的甜香，石榴的花朵宛如精纯的火。

他怎会如此愚蠢。错过视线交融的机会，时至今日才在另一双瞳孔中看到全然陌生的自己，狂野驱逐羞怯，热情压倒退避。

他怎会如此愚蠢。黑夜藏起她脸上的欢愉，盲人看不见荒野中盛开的花，不知道深邃的湖水会怎样荡漾摇曳。

他一意孤行地错过了朝露，又错过晚霞。多少个虚掷的日日夜夜。

还要笼闭在冥顽不灵的石室中到底多久，若不是她擦亮窗户，打开了门。

我的天使，我怎会如此愚蠢。

埃里克轻轻摩挲着白绢般肌肤上的淤痕。太多了，数不胜数，他还以为自己永远不会再像地宫之中，无星无月的那一晚一样全然失控。

或许他真的是个吸血鬼。

他的目光移到另一片浅浅的擦伤，心沉了下去。这万恶的粗糙地毯。

一双胳膊搂上他的脖子，所有自责与愧疚的思绪顿时飞到九霄云外。

”别又想着偷偷溜走。”绿色的眼睛锁住琥珀色的眼睛。“上一次要不是我及时醒来，我们两个都会因心碎而死。”

首席女高音，未来的子爵夫人。她放弃了唾手可得的一切义无反顾地追随他，追随这个残忍又扭曲的混蛋，心甘情愿四处漂泊。

“有时候我真的不懂，你为什么能忍受这些。”他嘟哝。

“忍受？不，是喜欢。”她认真地加以纠正。之后停顿了一会儿，像是在极力思索，最终却只是害羞地摇了摇头，耳尖，脖颈和胸口同时泛起红潮。

“因为是你。我，我不知道该怎么描述。”

天哪，跟小魔女比起来，国王的凶残简直不值一提。

She is killing him，softly。With her love。

埃里克轻轻地笑了起来，凝视着蜷伏在怀中的克莉丝汀，眼神再次变得专注。

哪怕所有魔女中最厚颜无耻的莉莉丝也无法抵挡这样的视线。她双颊绯红，动了动身体，试图溜走。

“我该去准备晚餐。”

“没关系，晚餐可以等。”

夜之君主站起来，弯下腰，扣住克莉丝汀的膝盖和背，轻松地将她打横抱起，走向里间。

卧室里有张若是得容纳两个人，就不得不紧紧拥抱的小木床。

“但有的事不能等。”他把她放在玫瑰色的被单上，一片翠绿的叶子从他发间掉落在她耳旁。“也不想等。”

“我等不及要庆祝我们的节日。”

（完）

\---

怒吼。我为什么写着写着又要作死地去开复杂心理描写的地狱难度副本，哀嚎～就按原定计划码个不走心只走肾的无脑甜TA不香吗？吐血三升～


End file.
